


Simplicity is your best strength

by RaspberryDevil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryDevil/pseuds/RaspberryDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heads held high and being the pride of their school, one of Japan's top player among them, one could think that these players know what they are doing. Good thing that no one realises that most of the time they are actually just doing what they feel like; as their coach said, they are pretty simple in this regard.</p>
<p>[Four short stories about the Shiratorizawa Volleyball Club]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Training

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution for Shiratorizawa weekend. I just really wanted to write something along the lines of “these players really know each other” because I love this team. It probably ended up a bit silly.  
> There are four chapters because I decided on dumping the story for setter week in Oct here as well since it's about Shiratori and to shorten the wait I post two other Shiratori stories I posted on Tumblr before here, too.  
> Have fun?

“What are they doing?”

Considering that they knew each other since the first year, Reon thought that there is nothing left to surprise him with. Looks like he was wrong.

“Do you really want to know?”, Hayato asks, though before he can say “No, not really”, the libero enlightens him.

“Taichi misjudged the spike, got a ball in his face during blocking and ended up on the floor. Satori lied next to him so that it doesn't look awkward for Taichi until he regains consciousness but honestly I just think that Tendou doesn't want to practise any more.”

“Is he okay?”

Reon looks at the two boys who lie on their back with slight concern, wondering whether one of their managers already went to the nurse and thankful that their coach as well as advisor are in the other gym, observing the possible next regulars; he would join them again after taking care of these guys.

“I don't think so. Has he ever been?”

Hayato shrugs, accepting of the fact that there isn't anything for them to do in this kind of situation.

“I mean Taichi.”

“Oh, of course. I don't know. Probably.”

Since the players are making use of the other court in the gym, there doesn't seem anything wrong and when Reon asks on of their managers, she tells him as much, that Taichi is actually not unconsciousness but not daring to move because Tendou lies next to him; this only leaves one question unanswered.

“Where is Shirabu?”

This time Reon turns to Hayato who isn't really doing anything at the moment besides watching the other players practising their serves.

“He didn't want to deal with this immature people – well, he didn't outright say it, but it was easy to tell with his expression. Went to the other gym and trains with the first years who didn't make it bench warmers, I think. Can't really blame him”

Reon nods, pulls up the sleeves of his sweatshirt before he approaches the two middle blockers, ignoring Hayato's “what are you planning?” in favour of slightly bending forward, casting a shadow over their faces to announce his presence.

“Taichi? Get Shirabu back”, he orders with a calm voice and the second year gets up without hesitation, as if he hadn't even been hit by the ball – because Reon is scarier than Tendou is annoying –, while the other one remains on the floor.

“Here we go.”

Without waiting for a reaction, Reon grabs Tendou by the ankles, eliciting him a yelp when he continues to drag him across the floor.

“Nooo, don't force me”, Tendou begs, but he sounds rather bored when he flops on his stomach to prevent Reon from dragging him further though the other one easily adjust his grip around his ankles like it's nothing and somehow, Tendou knows that he should have expected this from someone with younger siblings.

“The court or the other gym?”, Reon wants to know and since the possibility of their coach yelling at him and not Reon by entering the gym like this is higher, Tendou lets an exasperate sigh escape, followed by a simple “court” – the other one lets go of him without another word.

Tendou pushes himself up, sweeping a bit off dust from his dark shirt and runs a hand trough his hair; it really doesn't take much for him to look presentable again and not like he had just cleaned the floor, at least just in time to be scolded by Reon.

“Should have known that keeping you separated from Semi doesn't work. But still, you need to work together with Shirabu. We need to give him as much training as possible before the spring high takes place.”

Tendou looks certainly unamused by this, his “you make it sound like Semi won't be chosen as main setter” an attempt at changing the topic and a gentle reminder that he doesn't really care about today's training. Reon ignores it. He knows that Saturday practise isn't really his favourite, as much as he enjoys playing, and judging by Semi's remark, he also had a bad week at school, so Reaon is the last one to hold this against him now. Still, practise is practise and Shiratorizawa had its high standards.

“Don't sulk. I know that Semi's tosses are your favourite, but only because Shirabu's are meant for Wakatoshi. Now go back. Besides, your job is blocking in the first place.”

“Fine. You're such a spoilsport”, Tendou complies, and Reon might have said something if it hadn't been for the return of their second years.

“There you are”, he says approvingly when he sees Shirabu and Taichi approaching them and Shirabu doesn't really look too happy, though Hayato interferes before Reon can say anything to their setter.

“To his defence, it was a very dramatic scene. I mean Satori's fall.”

“Very spectacular, I can assure that my performances are the best”, Tendou admits, making a short gesture and bowing in front of them while Reon grabs Shirabu who was already on his way out again by the collar.

“Why don't you perform like that on the field?Allowing Shirabu to show that he deserved his spot on the team.”

“I never said that he didn't– ”

It's too late for protesting because Shirabu is already looking at him with gaze which speaks volume, irritated that he is accused of not doing it right when it's Tendou who doesn't take practise seriously; to make it worse, Reon doesn't really stop there.

“But I guess that it's not such a big deal, with Taichi being there and covering your mistakes. He is taller than you after all.”

“Just one centimetre”, Tendou grumbles, though he is already on his way back to the field, pulling Taichi on one side while Shirabu takes stance on the other and it doesn't take more than a look for two spikers who took part in the match on the other court, two second years who were used to it, to join them.

“Sometimes I wish that Wakatoshi would be aware of your true nature”, is all Hayato says to this before joining the blockers, almost missing his reply.

“Well, I don't think that this would matter to him.”

Hayato smiles.

“Probably not.”

Reon goes back to the other gym after the libero receives the first serve. He has to admit that he is in a good mood, something which his temmates can't overlook when he switches in for Goshiki who did his best at Semi's and Ushijima's side against a college team but tried too hard; one of them really needs to have a talk with him about overworking (he will ask Tendou later, maybe Ushijima).

“There you are. Is everything okay?”, Semi asks because he took longer checking on them than normally, and even Ushijima can't help but to remark that he seems to be in a good mood.

“Am I? Well, I suppose it's the usual”, Reon replies and before either can say anything, he adds, “Wakatoshi, I feel like scoring a bit today, so don't feel too bad when Semi favours me.”

Their captain looks at him for a moment, before he nods and turns away, a hint of satisfaction unmistakable for Reon or Semi to pick up as a small smile curls around his lip.

“Okay, do as you like.”

Semi lets out a small chuckle before they resume their practise match.


	2. Shirabu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirabu doesn't get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one or two weeks before we got the backstory. It is something really short Shirabu Kenjirou centred I had to think of during a train ride. I edited it a bit so that it fits a bit better with canon.

Shirabu doesn't get it.

Sure, Ushijima is demanding in some ways and he could imagine another team in which they aren't focused on one ace but he likes it, the sound when a palm connects with his toss and lands on the other side. It's a satisfying feeling. So he is a bit upset at first when Tendou – just to tease and get any reaction out of him – mentions Oikawa for the first time.

“Do your best to reach and keep your position”, he had told him as a first year, “or Oikawa will take your place when he finally comes to his senses and transfers to Shiratori.”

It's stupid, Shirabu thinks because even if Oikawa had been part of Shiratorizawa, he would have made sure to surpass him, be better than the guy who was a monster on the field. Ushijima doesn't take Tendou seriously as well, just ignores him even though there is a slight scowl on his face.

“He got rejected”, he had continued his explanation with a sly grin, “without sparring a second thought or thinking seriously.”

_Why would he chose to play against Ushijima?,_ Shirabu had thought back then, just couldn't understand it. He watches a match of him as a second year with his new team, before they play against each other in the Interhigh and he still doesn't quite get it.

Seijou is good. Better than he expected when Ushijima once said that he doubts his decision to stay, that Seijou is barren land and that he could use his talent better in Shiratorizawa, being his setter.

Then they play against each other for the first time.

Seijou does a better job than he expected but its not enough to win. But he does note the satisfied feeling on Oikawa's face during the match whenever his toss connects with his ace, the grin when they win another point; they synch better than any player he had seen, better than anyone who devoted himself to Ushijima before.

Winning is a good feeling despite playing not the full sets and even if Ushijima expected this victory he doesn't look happy about being still on the top, like he is supposed to be and when Shirabu follows his gaze he can't believe that he is starring at Oikawa like he is on the wrong side.

He watches Oikawa go as well now, walking alongside Iwaizumi shoulder to shoulder, with heads held high and determination to beat them the next time.

Shirabu still doesn't get why he refuses Ushijima's offer.

But he gets why he chose Seijou.


	3. First name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I am sorry, I didn't mean to. I just don't think that there is a reason to call me by my first name, even though I am younger and less experienced”, he explains, furrowing his brow when Semi asks if he wants to be an exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a post on tumblr pointing out that Shirabu is the only one Semi calls not by his first name. I really like these two and the possible dynamic between them, that's why you get a continuation of this for setter week.

As a setter, Semi knows how important communication is, so he doesn't really think anything else of it when he calls all the members of the volleyball team by their first name, has no ulterior motive; he supposes that this is better than giving them a nickname like Seijou's setter. It's become a habit, and so when he calls him “Kenjirou” for the first time, beckoning the first year to come closer, he doesn't expect the glare which is sent in his direction; he can see how Tendou tries to hold back his laughter after the shock wears off.

“Senpai? Is something wrong?”, Shirabu asks when Semi doesn't say anything even though he called out to him.

“Well...”

Shirabu was supposed to train with him since he showed great potential and would probably be his back up setter pretty soon. Semi doesn't really like the thought but since he came to Shiratorizawa he knew that just the strongest would be able to play and he was confident enough not to let this get to him, the thought of being replaced one day (only later does he realise that he is not as strong as he though he'd be).

“No. But you don't look pleased to train with me”, the older one eventually replies, arms crossed in front of his chest and watching him from a different angle than before, something the other one realises but tries to ignore.

“I am sorry, I didn't mean to. I just don't think that there is a reason to call me by my first name, even though I am younger and less experienced”, he explains, furrowing his brow when Semi asks if he wants to be an exception.

“I don't care. It shouldn't matter.”

He is rather amused by the only guy without a scholarship, not a genius but a hard worker who might bring some fresh wind in this team.

“What is that, are you declaring how you will steal his position soon”, Tendou wants to know, arm throwing around Shirabu from behind, catching him off guard though he regains his composure within a few seconds.

It is rather amusing because Semi can see how much he tries to respect them even though they are annoying him, wondering how far he can go without being thrown off the team because of disrespect towards his seniors.

“Stop bullying him”, Reon interrupts them, ignores Tendou's protest that they would never do something like that, an obvious lie he doesn't feel like pointing out.

“Well, Shirabu, I suppose we can train later, better get to know the other players before, especially the spikers. Also make sure to be of good use for Wakatoshi but also don't forget your own position.”

The younger one eyes him for a moment, wondering why he switched to his last name after all, though he realises that there is no need to figure him out right now – there would be plenty of time later on since he would make sure to get on the bench pretty soon, wasting no time in playing by Ushijima's side.

“Yes, Senpai, thank you”, he bows, subtly shrugging off Tendou in the process and turns around without waiting for him to say anything else; Semi can't help but to think what a brat he is.

“So, what do you think?”

Tendou regards Semi with curiosity when he comes up to his side, eyes fixed on the younger setter who started to talk with their libero.

“I don't like him. But I'm sure he will be of good use”, he explains while Tendou grins, the honesty too amusing and yet he is pretty sure that despite of the nonchalance, this and the following year will be pretty interesting.

“I thought so, too. Also there is a new middle blocker who might become a regular in his second year as well.”

“As well'? So you're doubting me, huh?”, Semi muses, raising an eyebrow when he looks at his friend from the side, more amused than upset, used to his attempt at riling him up.

“Never.”

They laugh, deciding on practising their serves a bit before their coach would yell at them

(And in case Tendou realises the extra effort Semi puts in when Shirabu watches them, he doesn't mention it.)


	4. Setters Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Semi who takes Shirabu under his wing, but it takes the younger one two years to realise that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading so far. I hope I could spread a bit of Shiratorizawa love.

When the first years introduce themselves, the third as well as second year remains silent, though when it's Shirabu's turn, a few are getting restless and only the presence of their coach causes them to keep still – it's difficult though, when someone with this kind of self-confidence and without scholarship shows up among them.

After their first encounter in which Shirabu made sure that he won't call him by his first name, Semi's assumption that he is promising was proven. He is eager and even though he tosses for any of them, showing that he can handle six different types of players, the only person Shirabu wants to set for is Ushijima. Semi can't really say anything to that, after all tossing to Wakatoshi, seeing how he spikes and the ball hits the floor is a pretty satisfying feeling.

“So, we can finally talk, hm?”

It's the end of the week and Semi isn't sure whether Shirabu went out of his way or merely spend time with the other members to train and get better; maybe it's even both.

“I don't really understand the fuss”, Shirabu responds to the unspoken “you are promising so we're going to train together” and Semi wonders if he just doesn't like attention or whether he doesn't understand it.

“But you do understand that you're one of the few being here by passing the exam. Are you sure that you're right here?”, Semi teases him (a bad habit he picked up from Tendou, he really needs to work on that), hinting that – with his brain – Shirabu better not waste his time on something like sports.

So far, Shirabu was always good for a surprise with the way he carried himself but what astonishes Semi the most is the firm reply he gets now, no derogatory glance, just the reply to a decision he made a long time ago.

“Yes!”

It takes the older one aback for a moment, this kind of determination, but then he laughs, earnestly, which even earns him a curious glance from Reon.

“Something wrong?”

It's obvious that Shirabu didn't expect such a response and Semi can see that he tries to analyse, to figure him out – before he can do this though, Semi claps him on the shoulder, almost causing him to stumble.

“No, not at all. Come, toss for me a bit.”

It's probably the first thing he says which really surprises Shirabu, so Semi is rather pleased with himself.

“You're a setter.”

“And this is Shiratorizawa. Don't focus on one thing alone. But you'll learn this soon enough."

Yes, Shirabu learns a lot, not about flashy moves but how to control his toss and how to serve, but so does Semi.

This ambition Shirabu shows is something he almost forgot and he feels a bit lightheaded when he sees the younger one doing his best. Semi almost starts to wonder what he himself is doing on this team, whether it wouldn't be better to leave the place to Shirabu without another word. But as much as he really wants to toss for Ushijima, Semi is sure that Shirabu would feel pretty annoyed that it's not his hard work which earned him this spot. Or he wouldn’t care, this wouldn't be such a surprise either.

Well, in the end Semi has his own pride, even though Tendou teases him enough about being so simple (he isn't really better, but that aside) and for now he would see how their future team would work together.

 

* * *

 

It's a competition and he worked hard for this place, so why does he feel bad when he and not Semi is announced as the setter for their next match? It's just one, his coach already said, and they will switch depending on their opponent. It could be his only match for the rest of the year. Still, when he looks at Semi and he doesn't seem surprised, Shirabu wonders. He doesn't voice his thoughts though, not even in front of Taichi who became some sort of fellow sufferer and complains about Tendou focusing on him.

_Don't look a gift horse in the mouth_ , he decides but maybe he should have, considering the last time someone accepted a gift without looking inside lead to destruction – meeting a certain person wasn't really close to the fate of Troy but still annoying (it reminds him that he still has to do his homework and he has to suppress a sigh).

“Hey, I heard that you're pretty good by now?”

Of course one of his former middle school teammates joined the school they are playing against. Thankfully they weren't that close so it's enough that Shirabu simply nods, yet he can't help frowning when the other one laughs lightly, telling him that he did a good job at stealing the regular position. _It's not like that,_ he wants to say, but the other one goes back to his team before he has the chance to. Shirabu just shakes his head. The strongest were allowed on the field and if he was better than the other one, how could it be stealing? 

“Teamwork is something different when it comes to Shiratorizawa”, he overheard Semi saying when a different first year had asked him one day whether he is scared of losing his position to a setter who wouldn't be able to work together with him.

Shirabu hadn't understand it so far. But now, seeing Semi as the pinch server in this match, he might get it. It's always about making their ace score. It's a thing they all have in coming, making the ace shine on the field. And maybe that's why Semi isn't too bitter, searching for another way, and additional place on the field.

Their coach was right though. They can never be sure to keep their place as regular. He and Semi switch between matches, depending on their opponent, whether Semi's self-consciousness is needed or not. It's all about winning.

Shirabu is fine with it. He still does his best, but now when Semi wants to train with him he gives in easier, forms his sentences so that they might sound like asking for advice and if Semi realises his sudden change, his attempt at teamwork between player who normally don't stand together on the field at the same time, his grin is the only hint.

(That it could be different never crossed his mind and not until Semi graduates does Shirabu thank him for his teamwork - because a team is more than the setter and ace, more than the six players; it's the last lesson Semi gave him.)


End file.
